Better Late Than Never
by Akkadia
Summary: It's Daisuke's birthday and his beloved is on the other side of the world. Knowing how upset her friend is Stefanie whisks the handsome actor off on a vacation to Ireland. Will the vacation lift Daisuke's spirits? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! BELATED DAI-CHAN BIRTHDAY FIC!


A/N: Okay this is way late but considering the length everything that has been happening to me in real life I am glad I managed to finish this. This story is a sequel to my one-shot 'The Most Precious Gift of Al" If anyone reads this I hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to Stefanie (Princess-Serenity-chan) for all your help! I couldn't have finished this without you!

Disclaimer: I own the story idea the people mentioned below are borrowed (one with permission) the other two…well… A girl can dream.

Daisuke smiled warmly as he saw the ending of the birthday message video. He felt a single tear and he wiped it away hastily as he clicked off the video and moved to log into his private Skype account given to close friends only. After searching the list of online contacts he let out a sigh of defeat when he noticed a certain someone still hadn't logged in.

It had been going on almost two weeks and he still hadn't heard anything from his boyfriend and it hurt. He was pulled out of his depression when he noticed someone calling him. After reading the id he clicked the answer key and turned on his webcam. "Hey Stefanie."

Stefanie shook her head the moment she appeared on camera, "He didn't log in again did he?"

Daisuke shook his head sadly, "I know he's working hard but I can't help but worry."

"Well I may have something to take your mind off things. According to a friend of mine who knows your agency, there's going to be a small delay in your rehearsals and you manager pulled some strings." Stefanie announced.

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow, "What exactly did you do?"

"You and I are going to Ireland." Stefanie said as if she was simply mentioning the earlier weather forecast.

"Wait what?"

"I said we are going to Ireland. It's my birthday present to you. I already pulled some strings and spoke to your manager and you get a week off. " Stefanie explained, "We leave the day after tomorrow."

Daisuke shook his head frantically, "I'm not ready for this. There's too much to do with the rehearsals and I haven't-"

"Dai-chan it's okay, I already told you everything has been taken care of. It turns out the theatre were you'll be performing is having some technical problems so you wont' be able to do the play right away anyway. Some maintenance needs to be done." Stefanie explained, "So you don't have to worry."

"So you said this is a birthday present?" Daisuke inquired.

"Yep and everything is already taken care of. All you need to do is pack your bags for a five day trip." Stefani smiled, "I'm already packed. And no you're not talking your way out of it."

Daisuke shook his head chuckling, "Don't worry I didn't plan on it. I mean not too long ago you did tell me and Mao you would be our tour guide if we ever made it over there."

"So I did. And like I said we leave the day after tomorrow. I'm going to meet you at your agency around 7am and then we have a flight to catch. It will take about 12 hours so I have two days planned for travel only then I wrote up a small itinerary but if there's anything in particular you think you'd want to do let me know."

Daisuke smiled, "How can I thank you?"

"I've told you before, no thanks needed, it's my pleasure." A faint yawn escaped the red-haired woman's lips. "Now get some sleep and sleep as much as you can into tomorrow, it's already pretty late. Just make sure you're packed and ready to go."

"Okay I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." Daisuke waved before disconnecting the call and updating his blog remembering to include a thank you to his worldwide fans remembering how grateful he felt when he saw the video. He logged out and shut his laptop down before going about his nightly routine.

It was nearly 3am by the time he managed to fall asleep but was grateful that he didn't have to worry about rehearsals, and like Stefanie had instructed, he had slept in quite late finding himself waking up around 1pm the following afternoon. He had a free day that day and decided to take advantage of the time and cleaned his apartment. No point in putting it off now that he had the time and means to do it.

Once every spot that could be cleaned had been Daisuke set about packing his bags for the surprise trip. He was unsure of what the weather was like in Dublin at this time of the year so he packed a few shirts both long and short a few sweaters and some pants and of course undergarments. He also made sure to bring his charger for his phone hoping Stefanie would have an adapter for it he could borrow and his cameras both photo and video. On his carry-on he packed a few books his laptop and some puzzles to give him something to do.

By the time he was packed and his apartment was virtually spotless and he had annoyed a nice long hot shower it was going on 9pm. He logged into Skype again hoping to see if a certain someone was on but once again to his disappointment there was no sign. After doing some usual checks he shut his laptop down and got ready for bed. He set his alarm for 5:30am after laying out his outfit for the next morning and climbed under the covers.

Stefanie checked her watch for what seemed like the 10th time in the last five minutes. It was going on 6:50 and she knew that Daisuke wasn't one to show up at the last minute and she was starting to get worried. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him at the end of the hallway waving. "You made it with ten minutes to spare. Glad to see you arrived safely."

Daisuke nodded in return, "I'm glad I packed the night before, I woke up fifteen minutes past my designated alarm."

"Understandable. Come on we have to get to the airport. We already have a ride and don't worry no one is going to notice." Stefanie smiled as she led Daisuke out the back where there was a car waiting, engine already warm. "If you're still tired you can sleep on the way to the airport. It's going to be a bit of a drive. Luckily our flight isn't until 11am."

"I think I might just do that. I didn't fall asleep last night until about 11 so I'm still pretty tired." Daisuke admitted. "I guess the rehearsal's are taking a bit of a toll on me. I mean after all I am an old man now." He placed his suitcase and carryon in the trunk before climbing into the back seat.

Stefanie climbed in the back with her friend and playfully punched him lightly on the arm, "Don't' say such things." Once the two of them had settled in Stefanie noticed that Daisuke was indeed still tired as he had leaned his head against her shoulder and was letting out soft breathes indicating he had indeed fallen asleep. She smiled warmly and just watched the morning world of Tokyo come to life.

Just under 2 hours later they arrived at the airport and Stefanie almost didn't have the heart to wake her sleeping companion but knew she would have to. "Dai-chan, hey wake up."

Daisuke blinked sleepily before yawning and smiling cutely, "Gomen I didn't mean to fall asleep on your shoulder. Are you okay?"

Stefanie rotated her arm to get the kinks out but chuckled, "It's fine it's not the end of the world. Come on we have a plan to catch."

With little difficult at the ticket claim and baggage check the two friends boarded the plain 2nd class. "I hope this okay, it's the best I could do." Stefanie said as she sat in her seat. "Hope you don't mind the window seat either."

"Stef this is fine. I'm not looking for luxuries, just a nice little vacation." Daisuke responded as he crawled over her jokingly, "And no I don't mind the window seat one bit." He sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, "So how long is the flight again?"

"It's roughly about 12 hours. So if you're still tired you should be able to get in a short nap." Stefanie explained as she looked ahead to the flight attendant who was about to do the safety instructions routine, "After we listen to this of course."

Daisuke stuck his tongue out playfully but otherwise stayed quiet. Almost immediately after they had taken off he had drifted back asleep. Over halfway through the flight he was jerked awake only to be greeted with Stefanie holding out a menu, "Lunch?" he inquired.

"Yes sleepy head, you're stomach is growling, you need to eat." Stefanie chuckled.

Daisuke smiled, "I don't have Mao here to help take care of me so I guess you're filling in."

"I always thought it was the other way around." Stefanie inquired as she scanned the menu herself.

"Well it was 50/50 really. We kept each other out of trouble." Daisuke leaned back against his seat and glanced out the window, "I hope he's having a good time in New York. That's an American city I wouldn't mind visiting."

"Maybe we'll go there some day. And this time Mao can be the tour guide." Stefanie suggest, half serious, half jokingly.

"So are there a lot of things to see in Ireland?" Daisuke asked desperate to change the subject. He often loved talking about his beloved but since he hadn't heard from the other boy in literally weeks it hurt too much to think of him.

"Oh yes. I'll take you to some of my old haunts if you'd like and show you the under appreciated landmarks too." Stefanie practically gushed, "I love my home country but I'd never want to leave Japan. I love it there because I'm close to so many friends."

Daisuke nodded, "I know what you mean. I love my home country too."

After ordering a late lunch the two chatted about this and that for the remainder of the flight before both drifted off for a short nap. Both of them awoke from their sleep just before the announcement of the plane landing sounded over the intercom.

Their connecting flight from Heaththrow boarded in less than an hour so they had to rush through everything to get to the tunnel. Making it in time they settled in for the short flight.

Once they arrived in Dublin they collected their luggage and made their way out to the busses. As they boarded and found seats Stefanie turned to look at her traveling companion, "Okay I'm telling you right now the only thing you need to pay for while you are here is any souvenirs you wish to take home. I'm paying for the rest."

Daisuke opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw the look on Stefanie's face. "I just wish I knew how you managed to do this."

Stefanie chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be saying that a lot while we are here."

The bus pulled in front of the Kildare Hotel just under an hour later and both of them stepped off. Daisuke's jaw dropped. "This is where we are staying?"

"Wait till you see the inside." Stefanie smiled.

They walked in and Daisuke's jaw detached itself from his mouth, "This place is amazing!"

Stefanie only shook her head, "Oh for the rooms, it turns out we were lucky there were two rooms left for the week. I booked one for each of us that way if you want any privacy it's yours."

"Thank you." Daisuke said honestly, "So did you have anything planned?"

"Well I figured we check in get settled and then have a drink or two in the pub. Nothing's planned until later in the afternoon tomorrow so if you want you can sleep in." Stefanie said as she pulled out her phone and glanced over her itinerary.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Daisuke responded as he followed the redhead up to the front desk. After they checked in, they headed to their respective rooms, which were on the same floor only a few doors apart from each other. "So why don't I meet you down in the lobby in about 20 minutes?"

Stefanie nodded as she pulled out her key to her room, "Sounds fine to me. I'll see you in a bit." She let herself into her room and disappeared behind a closed door.

Daisuke let himself into his own room and held back a gasp. It was quite an amazing set up. Not too far off from what he had seen at British Hills when filming the Takumi-kun movies but this hotel had a flair of it's own, which he appreciated. Once he had taken it all in he unpacked what clothes he had brought before grabbing his key and heading down to the lobby. A few minutes and his red-haired traveling companion appeared, "Shall we?" he asked.

Stefanie only chuckled as she led him into the pub. The two enjoyed a few drinks, enough to feel the buzz but not too much they would be too affected by it. It was going on nearly 10:30 when Stefanie stood up and stretched, "Well we best get back to our rooms. Despite not having much plan tomorrow I think it's best we get some shut eye."

Daisuke nodded in agreement as he reached to pay for his half of the drinks but stopped when he noticed Stefanie covering the entire tab, "But I-"

"What did I tell you?" Stefanie warned.

Sighing in defeat Daisuke turned towards the lobby. "About what time should I set my alarm for?"

"Probably 10:00am at the earliest." The redhead suggested.

Daisuke did the math and figured if he fell asleep within about 3 hours it would give him enough sleep to function for the most part, "What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

A smirk appeared on Stefanie's face as she stopped outside her room, "That's for me to know and you to find out." She chuckled when she saw the look of disappointment on Daisuke's face, "Oyasumi." She said before entering her room.

Daisuke entered his own room and changed for bed before opening up his laptop and doing a quick check on Skype hoping maybe his boyfriend would be on but again no such luck. Sighing deeply he shut down the contraption and climbed under the covers making sure to set his alarm for 9:45 giving himself 15 minutes for snooze without having to really hit the snooze. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Daisuke could have sworn he had only been sleeping for a few minutes when he heard his door open and close. At first he thought maybe it was housekeeping but it was too early for that. He pulled his blanket over his head and groaned, too sleep deprived to do much anything else. He was snapped awake when he felt something land right near his head.

"Dai-chan! Rise and shine!" Stefanie said as she jumped on the unoccupied space of the bed. She chuckled when she saw Daisuke role over and pulled the covers over his head. "Oh no you don't." she said as she jumped even closer pouncing on him, "You gotta get up come on!"

Daisuke peeked his face out sleepily and groaned again, "What happened to letting me sleep in?" he asked, his voice hinted with irritation.

"Change of plans." Stefanie answered, "Now come on!"

"I think I'll pass thanks." Daisuke yawned as he reached for his covers again only to be stopped.

"Daisuke get your butt out of that bed right now!" Stefanie demanded. "You'll thank me later if you do."

"I'll thank you now if you let me go back to sleep!" Daisuke whined. He looked at Stefanie who had a look of determination on her face. "All right all right!' he caved as he kicked off his covers, "What's so important that you had to get me up this early?"

"Like I said last night, that's for me to know and you to find out." Stefanie said as she ruffled her companion's hair, "Meet me in the lobby in 45 minutes." She walked to the door pocketing her copy of Daisuke's room key, "And don't go back to sleep!"

45 minutes came and went and Daisuke dressed in a pair of dark khaki's and a dark green turtleneck appeared in the lobby still yawning his head off. "I didn't go back to sleep." He said as he placed a hand on Stefanie's shoulder.

Stefanie smiled, "Come on, let's get some breakfast then we're going to do some sightseeing."

Daisuke only shook his head as the two of them headed to a small restaurant near the hotel and enjoyed a nice breakfast and each other's company. "You know I'm glad you're my fan."

Stefanie looked up surprised by the sudden comment, "I hope you see me more than just a fan. I hope you see me as a friend."

Daisuke nodded, "Of course I do. If it hadn't been for you I never would have found out Mao liked me. Or had the courage to admit my feelings for him."

"I'm glad I could help." Stefanie beamed. "Now come on let's finish breakfast then there's a once in a lifetime site you have to see."

Curiosity now piqued Daisuke finished his breakfast quickly and the two of them started walking towards what appeared to be a park. "Where are we?"

"This is one of my favorite places. It's called St. Stephen's Green Park." Stefanie explained. They walked towards the river and Stefanie stopped as her eyes went wide. She pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text before looking over her shoulder, "Dai-chan will you excuse me for a minute I think I saw someone I know. I just want to go say 'hi'. Why don't you check out the bridge? Who knows you might see something worth looking at." With that she headed off in the opposite direction.

Daisuke watched her walk away now confused. So far everything he had seen since he had arrived was worth looking at. And it was technically only day one. Shrugging his shoulders he headed towards the bridge and stopped about halfway to lean over and look down at the water. Despite it being a bit chilly-he had luckily brought a light jacket-the water looked clean and sparkling in the morning sun. He chuckled when he watched the birds take off from the water into the sky. He pulled out his camera and took a picture of said sky. "Even in Ireland it's still blue."

"Think I could get a copy of that one?'

Daisuke's arm froze in mid air. That voice. He knew that voice. No, his want, his need for the other boy to be there had been too great that he had imagined things. Slowly he turned his head and very nearly dropped his phone when he saw who was standing at the other end of the bridge. "It can't be."

Mao looked down, "Gomen if I ruined your shot."

Daisuke pocketed his phone walked across the second half of the bridge pinching himself and yelping on the way before pulling the other young man into his arms twirling him around twice and kissing him deeply.

Mao returned the kiss wrapping his arms tightly around Daisuke's neck. The kisses ended due to lack of oxygen and Mao smiled warmly, "Surprise."

Daisuke was about to open his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

"It's about time. I almost didn't think you were going to make it!" Stefanie said as she walked up to the two of them. "Glad to see my plan worked."

Both Daisuke and Mao looked at each other then their red-haired friend, "Wait you planned this?"

"Yep. It's my birthday present to Dai-chan and my best of luck in your studies present to you Mao." Stefanie explained. "I hope you liked it." She nearly fell over when she felt both boys hug her quickly, a rare gesture from the Japanese boys considering their ways. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I can't believe you managed to pull this off!" Daisuke said as he held Mao closer for several more seconds before releasing him.

"Well I did promise you two I would play tour guide and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Stefanie said as she led both boys around the park. They stopped several times to take pictures some together some separately. They ended up going to see Trinity College, Dublin Castle as well as ChristChurch Cathedral.

By the time they finished the tours it was getting late so Stefanie made a suggestion they attempt a pub crawl. Both boys accepted the challenge and the headed to temple bar. Once again Stefanie paid for all of them and the managed to make it over halfway all drinking what was required to continue on but stopping so they wouldn't get too drunk not to be able to get back to the hotel. After taking the bus back Stefanie, a bit sober than the other two bid the two boys good night claiming she had made sure Daisuke had been giving the bigger room because she knew Mao would be staying with him for the duration of his stay, "Mao I hope you brought a little spending money."

Mao looked at Stefanie confused, "Why?"

"Cause tomorrow I'm taking you boys shopping. Meet me down in the lobby tomorrow morning at 10am." Stefanie said before disappearing into her room for the night.

Mao and Daisuke still buzzed from the crawl looked at each other and shrugged. Mao picked up his Duffle bag he had packed and the two boys headed into the room. "I don't know about you, but I'm actually exhausted."

Daisuke chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend, "You and me both. I think it would be best if we just got some shuteye. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Um, Dai-chan?" Mao asked shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Could I sleep in your arms tonight?" Mao asked quietly his face turning red.

Daisuke smiled at the site before him. Despite all the two had already done he still found it adorable that Mao still became embarrassed asking the simplest things. "I plan to have you in my arms as long as possible." And that's exactly what he did.

The next morning both boys managed to drag themselves out of bed showered and changed for the day. With five minutes to spare they arrived in the lobby. "What do you think she has planned for us today?" Daisuke asked.

"Well if I remember correctly she said something about shopping. So, I guess shopping." Mao answered chuckling lightly.

They turned to see their traveling companion walking towards them with a smile on her face. "Okay boys let's get some breakfast and then I'm taking you to Grafton Street."

They enjoyed a wonderful Irish Breakfast before their tour guide led them towards a part of the city that made Mao's eyes widen in surprise, "This is-"

"Shop to your hearts content boys." Stefanie said as she noticed the look on her two friends faces, "Just don't get lost!" she added as she noticed Mao dragging Daisuke away to one of the many shops. She chased after them and chuckled warmly.

Mao was quite literally a kid in a candy store. "This is amazing!"

Daisuke and Stefanie looked at each other chuckling. "I thought you'd like it. Today is for shopping and I plan to show you to a few more places then I thought we'd end with a whiskey taste testing."

Both boys looked at her wide-eyed, "You took us to a pub crawl last night and now you want us to go drink Whiskey?"

Stefanie looked at the two and kept her self from laughing, "It's just a taste testing. It won't be like the pub crawl." She gave it some thought, "Then again if I'm not mistaken you two aren't able to hold your liquor very well."

"I think we can handle it." Daisuke said hoping he wouldn't regret those words later.

"Okay come on then."

Once they arrived at the Jameson Whiskey Distillery they were just in time for the taste testing. After showing their ids to prove they were of legal age to drink in the country both boys and Stefanie participated and Stefanie noticed after the third class both Daisuke and Mao were looking a little tipsy. She shook her head and finished off their glasses as well as her own being an Irish girl she could hold her liquor quite well.

Both boys commented on the Jameson Whiskey claiming even though they weren't really whiskey drinkers they would make an exception for it. Stefanie had to hold back a laugh when they were given their diplomas. "Okay you two it's getting late. I think we should get back to the hotel."

"Do you plan to get us drunk every night we are here?" Daisuke asked his words slightly slurred.

"Nope. Tomorrow is Sunday and I want you two to be sober. So when we get back to the hotel I want you to sleep and be ready for a day of walking and just enjoying the day." Stefanie demanded. "As per usual I'll meet you in the lobby at 10am. Don't be late."

"Just once I want to sleep in, just to see what she'll do." Mao said as he watched Stefanie enter her room.

Daisuke thought back to the morning before and shook his head, "Actually no you don't."

Mao looked at his boyfriend confused but shrugged and followed him into the room. "It's a good thing I bought an extra bag. There's no way my duffel will hold all of this."

"I've never seen you that excited before." Daisuke chuckled. "You had a lot of fun didn't you?"

"Yep. I mean there are plenty of places to shop in New York but since I'm studying so much I never really have the time." Mao sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's why I haven't been online that much."

Daisuke sat down next to his boyfriend and pulled him in for a hug. "You're here now. That's all that matters to me. And your education is important. You chose this and you know I will always love and support you no matter what. Just do me a favor?"

Mao looked up, "Hmm?"

"Send an email once in a while so I know you're okay." Daisuke requested. "I swear a few times I thought something happened to you. I tried calling, I sent texts, emailed everything and I never heard back from you."

Mao looked back down again, "Gomen." He whispered, "I didn't think it would effect you so badly."

Daisuke sighed, "No, Mao, I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate."

"No, I was being selfish and I-" Mao was cut off by a kiss and he looked confused.

"Let's just say we're both at fault here and say no more about it." Daisuke whispered glancing at the clock, "Come on it's nearly midnight. If we want to get up in time to meet Stef we best get some shut eye."

Mao only nodded as he quickly changed into some nightclothes and climbed under the covers, "What do you think she has planned for us for tomorrow?"

Daisuke climbed into bed as well and pulled Mao into his arms stroking his hair softly, "Who knows. But when it comes to her I've learned she is full of surprises. So whatever happens tomorrow I'm pretty sure we're going to like it."

The next morning Daisuke woke up a bit early and used that time to watch his beloved sleep. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Mao's feelings for him before and considered himself an idiot for it. But here he was with an angel in his arms and he wouldn't change or trade that fact for anything.

Glancing over he realized the alarm was about to go off in a few minutes so he shut the damn thing off and proceeded to gently kiss Mao's cheek and neck, "Mao, time to wake up." He chuckled when the other boy groaned in protest, "Come on baby rise and shine."

Mao playfully pushed Daisuke away, "Aww, you interrupted my dream."

"Oh do I dare ask what it was about?"

Mao blushed deeply when the dream came back to him, "Uh, well let's just say it had a lot of sweets in it-"

Daisuke noticed the blush and chuckled, "Say no more baby. I won't ask." He climbed out of bed, "I'm going to take a quick shower okay?"

Grateful for the change of subject Mao nodded. "I'll take one after you so don't take long."

Showered and dressed for the day the boys headed to the lobby this time five minutes late. Looking around they noticed Stefanie just leaving her room locking the door. "So even though we got here before she did does that mean we're still late or is she?"

Stefanie chuckled, "Well it just so happens I was out here on time but I forgot something." She noticed their slightly damp hair, "but I'm guessing you two have a good excuse, so I won't tease." She turned and headed towards the front door, "much." She added with a chuckle.

Mao subconsciously reached for Daisuke's hand as the two of them followed their tour guide out of the hotel, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well all the shops are closed today so I figure we walk around and take in the sites one last time. After all today will be the official last day." Stefanie explained. "The weather is supposed to be pretty cooperative so we won't have to worry about that."

"Sounds fine to me." Daisuke said as his stomach began talking. "But first let's eat."

Both Mao and Stefanie chuckled and they headed out.

They had walked around the park again and a few other nearby locations, commenting on different sites and taking more pictures. Stefanie even saw a few people she knew and they chatted for a while. And true to her word the skies stayed clear and the weather stayed cooperative.

Finally lunchtime came around and Mao looked at his phone, "Any plans for lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"Well we have been walking for almost 4 hours." Stefanie pointed out and started heading out of the park, "It's about a 20 minute walk though."

"We've been walking this long another 20 minutes isn't going to kill us." Mao pointed out.

"Very true, and it will help work up or appetite even more." Daisuke added.

"Oh I don't think you'll have trouble with that." Stefanie pointed out remembering what a glutton the two boys were, especially Mao when it came to sweets.

The walk was fairly uneventful save the occasional stop to take another picture and by the time they made it to the restaurant/pub it was going on 3:00. Stefanie smiled to herself grateful for the timing as she led the boys in.

After taking their seats and ordering Stefanie looked around, "Here's a little trivia for you guys. This is actually the oldest pub in Dublin."

"It's a great place! And the menu choices!" Daisuke said looking at the menu. He had a little trouble reading it but managed somehow.

Mao on the other hand, having studied hard in English was able to read the menu easily. He looked around. "It's pretty crowded here. This must be a popular spot?"

"Oh it is. We were lucky to get this table." Stefanie admitted, "In fact it's probably the best seat in the house." She glanced at her phone to see the timing to be 2:20 and she smiled "And in about 10 minutes you'll find out why

Both Daisuke and Mao looked at the redhead quizzically but said nothing on the subject. Soon they ordered their pleasure and waited patiently for their food.

Ten minutes passed and both boys were shocked when they heard music coming from behind them and they turned around to see a traditional Irish band had started to play.

Stefanie held back her laugh when her two friends turned to look at her in surprise. "This is why we have the best seats in the house." She said through the music.

Finally understanding Daisuke and Mao turned back around listening to the music both smiling happily. Their food came and all three enjoyed their meals, the music and the pleasure of being with friends. It was nearing 5:00 when the band announced their last piece.

"That was amazing!" Daisuke exclaimed as the exited the pub. "You planned that didn't you?"

Stefanie shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I mean I knew about the music session. I didn't plan for us to sit where we did. I wasn't kidding when I said that was luck."

Mao chuckled, "Well maybe you are our good luck charm."

Stefanie stopped dead and felt a blush dust her cheeks for a moment before she chuckled, "If you say so."

"So what's next?" Daisuke asked as he laced his fingers with Mao's.

"Well are you two up for some more entertainment?" Stefanie asked checking the time.

"Sure!"

"Okay after this we'll head back to the hotel." Stefanie said a she led the boys to Arlington Hotel.

"Are you going to tell us where we are going and what we are doing?" Mao asked.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Daisuke said smiling. "It's going to be another surprise I'm sure."

"You are correct sir." Stefanie answered.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. When they entered their timing once again was perfect and both boys were in awe as they witnessed their first live Irish Dance show.

After the show it was nearing 8:30 and the three decided it was best to call it a night and they headed back to their hotel.

"Okay, tomorrow our flight to Heathrow isn't until noon and then from there to Tokyo it's going to be at 3:30." Stefanie said looking at Mao. "When is your flight?"

Mao thought for a moment. "I believe it's at 1pm. So I'll have to kill an hour or so."

"At least we'll be able to go to the airport together." Daisuke said quietly already dreading the mere thought of letting his beloved go.

Stefanie noticed this and sighed. She had booked the returned flight for later in the day knowing Daisuke would want to spend as much time with Mao as he could. "Well I guess I will meet you two in the lobby at 10am once again. Make sure you have everything because we won't be coming back."

Both boys nodded and they bid their tour guide good night before heading to their own rooms. The following hour was filled with idle chatter as the two boys finished packing leaving out only their pajamas and an outfit for the next day.

"So." Mao said softly, "What now?"

Daisuke turned quickly and stormed over to his beloved before scooping him up into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Mao returned the kiss just as frequently his arms wrapping themselves around Daisuke's shoulders. He knew what his boyfriend had in mind and he wanted it just as badly. Breaking the kiss he looked into Daisuke's dark eyes. The want, the need, the lust in them it was almost too much to take in. But Mao accepted it with everything he had.

"I want you." Daisuke breathed huskily, "I want you so badly."

Mao kissed him again reaching down to grab Daisuke in a firm grip, then released the kiss and whispered in his lover's ear. "Then take me."

Slightly taken aback by the sudden invitation, Daisuke hesitated only for a moment before he picked Mao up by the waist thankful when he felt his beloved wrap his legs around his own waist and he carried him towards the bed. It was almost like déjà vu. Gently placing the other boy down onto the bed Daisuke proceeded to remove Mao's shirt and began placing soft kisses all along his beloved's neck leaving faint marks along the skin. "You are breathtaking." He whispered as he continued down his lover's chest, stopping at the nipples and gently sucking on the nubs.

Mao gasped out in pleasure, "Ah, D-Dai-ch-ah!"

A smile of slight satisfaction appeared on Daisuke's face as he continued his administrations. He moved to the other nipple and teased it with his teeth lips and tongue earning a sound that could only be described as a whimper and a moan mixed together.

"Dai-chan stop teasing me." Mao said pouting.

Daisuek chuckled. No matter how old his beloved got that pout would always make him look adorable. Not to mention irresistible. He returned his lips to Mao's stomach and left a trail of kissed all the way down to his navel and kissed the area gently before grasping the other boy's waistband and pulling the slacks off. He hadn't seen his beloved yet but didn't hesitate as he carefully pulled off the simple blue boxer shorts revealing Mao in all his glory. "Like I said breathtaking."

Mao held back a cry of pleasure when he felt Daisuke's fingers ghosting on the side of his length. He bit his lip as the touch became more frequent and his hips began to slowly thrust into Daisuke's palm. He was forcing himself to go slow, wanting it to last for as long as he could endure it.

Daisuke by then had sped up his strokes sporadically changing the pace in order to drive his boyfriend wild. He moved down and kissed the very top of his lover's length tasting the pre-cum and sucking on it lightly earning another moan. Gods this boy was beautiful. He chuckled when he felt Mao's hands reaching for his and their fingers laced together, "You want more baby?"

"Please." Mao breathed.

Daisuke was more than happy to oblige as he began to suck hard on the length, swirling his tongue and grazing his teeth lightly against the hardened flesh. He let go of one of Mao's hand reaching down to grasp the younger boy's sac giving it a gentle squeeze.

The cry of pleasure that escaped Mao's lips caused him to go red in the face with embarrassment. But soon that embarrassment was replaced with pleasure once again. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me baby." Daisuke said as he continued his actions. His own problem brushing against his jeans aching but he decided to draw it out as long as he could. "Tell me, tell me what you want baby."

Mao's cheeks darkened again, "I want to feel you, every part of you."

Daisuke's eyes widened. He hadn't prepared for this. "Are you sure?"

"Please, please take me." Mao begged, "I need you."

"But baby we don't have-"

"Check my bag." Mao said, "The toiletry compartment."

Daisuke did as he was told and turned to look at Mao quizzically.

"Stress." Was all Mao said.

"I'm not judging." Daisuke smiled as he gripped the small bottle and walked back over only to be tackled by the younger boy, "Kyosuke?"

Mao's lips had formed into a mischievous grin, "My turn." He reached for Daisuke's shirt and with help from the other boy removed it attacking the nipples right away earning an 'Oh God!' His grin had formed into a smirk as he ran his tongue over the nubs before he began a trail of kisses down his lover's toned chest. He had always admired Daisuke's body and now was grateful he was able to do this to him.

Daisuke looked down when he felt his belt buckle being undone and his jeans and boxers being removed. "Kyosuke I Kyo-" he threw his head back as soon as he felt the younger boy's mouth engulfing him and he forced himself to stay still.

Mao had quickly learned all of Daisuke's weak points when it came to this particular action and he took advantage of that knowledge. He grazed his teeth just along the edge licking the same spots afterwards his fingers slowly circling the very tip. Each time Daisuke's hips bucked Mao's inner smile grew wider. He relaxed his throat and took all of Daisuke in the pulled back up sucking as he went. Once his lover's shaft was glistening he kissed the tip. "Make me yours."

Daisuke managed to regain what little composure he could grasp on to and flipped Mao into his back. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. "Baby, this is going to hurt and I'm sorry."

Mao pulled Daisuke down til their lips met, "I don't care. I trust you."

Daisuke nodded as he slowly inserted the first glistening finger into his beloved's entrance. Right away he felt resistance and he fought against it, "Relax love."

Mao did his best to do so and bit his lip to keep from crying out. It hurt yes but he knew that it would only last for a short while. Soon he could feel himself start to relax and open up more.

Daisuke noticed this and inserted another finger slowly making a scissoring motion earning a whimper of pain, "Gomen." He said softly.

"It's okay." Mao said between his breaths.

Daisuke pushed his fingers in a little further searching for the right-

"Ahh!"

There it was.

Mao gasped, "Dai-chan please do that again!"

Happy to oblige Daisuke did as requested and pushed one of his fingers against the bundle of nerves immediately receiving a response. He then deemed his lover ready and carefully removed his fingers.

Mao whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. "Dai-chan, please."

Daisuke reached for the lube and coated his own member with the substance before carefully positioning himself at his lover's entrance, "Okay baby." He slowly pushed himself in feeling the resistance but fought against it. "Tell me fast or slow?"

At first Mao was unsure of what his boyfriend was referring to. But he figured it out and bit his lip hoping he wouldn't regret his answer. "Fast."

Both grateful for the fact he had prepared him well, Daisuke leaned down to kiss Mao deeply as he thrust his hips hard causing his member to be pushed deep into the other boy's passage.

The kiss only just muffled the scream that almost escaped from Mao's lips and the tears came immediately after. He felt Daisuke start to pull his lips away but the younger wrapped his arms around the older man's neck anchoring him in that position. The kiss deepened even more as Mao tried his best to relax.

It was torture pure and utter torture. Daisuke summoned all his willpower to stay still waiting for his beloved to adjust to him. "Tell me when love."

Mao soon felt the pain start to ebb away as he finally adjusted to the intrusion. "I'm okay, go ahead."

Grateful for the permission Daisuke slowly began to rock his hips. Seconds later he was reward by a cry of pleasure and immediately knew he had hit Mao's prostate. He aimed for the spot again this time increasing the speed of his thrusts earning another cry of pleasure. "I'm here baby." He said as he grasped Mao's length and squeezed it gently before stroking it in time with his thrusts. He leaned down and felt Mao's arms wrap themselves around his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss and Mao's legs wrapped themselves around his waist pulling him even closer.

Mao could feel his release starting to build and he deepened the kiss before breaking it, "Dai-chan, please I-" he moved one of his hands away from Daisuke's shoulders and took over stroking his weeping member.

Daisuke moved his hand and reached up to rub his fingers over Mao's hard nipples. His lips moved to place kisses on his beloved's neck. "I'm right here, I've got you." He whispered. He increased his thrusts again pushing as far as he could gasping at the sensation and the heat that engulfed his length.

Mao stroked himself faster; feeling the desire for his release, intensify greatly. "Dai-chan I-" he moved his thumb over the tip and soon his entire body jolted forward and he spasmed hard as his body was overtaken by the pleasure of his orgasm as it washed over him. "Daisuke!" It was too much and he clung to his lover tightly tears prickiling his eyelids as constant waves of pleasure washed over him. His walls tightening almost painfully as he held tight to that feeling

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore as he thrusted his hips as fast as he could fighting against the tightening walls of Mao's passage. He leaned down fast and captured the other boys lips with his own just as is own release over took him and he came hard seconds later filling his lover's passage with his seed "Kyosuke!"

Both boys were in a world of ecstasy for several seconds, neither wanting to return to reality. Finally they came down from their high breathing heavily. Daisuke carefully pulled out. "Oh my God."

"My thoughts exactly." Mao said blushing deeply. "That was-"

"I don't think there are words in any language that could describe that." Daisuke chuckled as he rolled onto his side and kissed his beloved gently. "Come on we best get cleaned up."

Mao nodded and followed the older man into the bathroom. An hour later the emerged showered and ready for bed. Daisuke climbed under the covers and set his alarm for 9:30am before pulling the covers away and waited for his love to climb in next to him.

Mao immediately curled up against Daisuke and buried his face into the other boy's chest. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Daisuke returned just as softly. "I love you so much Kyouke." He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man wanting nothing more than to freeze that moment in time. He closed his eyes sighing deeply before opening them again and looking down. "This moment right now, this is ours."

Mao nodded, "Yes." He tilted his head up and captured Daisuke's lips in a soft kiss. "It's ours and no one can take that away from us."

"No one." Daisuke echoed kissing his beloved's hair gently, "Sleep baby. Sleep and dream of me."

Mao chuckled softly, "Oh don't worry I intend to."

Daisuke chuckled in return before closing his eyes and willing himself and the angel in his arms into a peaceful slumber.

Morning came all too soon and Daisuke silenced the alarm seconds after it went off. Looking down he realized neither him nor Mao had moved from the position they had fallen asleep in and he was grateful. He wanted his boyfriend in his arms for as long as possible. He waited or five minutes before sighing deeply and gently shaking his beloved awake, "Mao, baby, come on wake up."

Mao groaned in retort, "Yadda." He mumbled burying his face deeper into Daisuke's nightshirt.

"I'm sorry baby but you have to wake up." Daisuke chuckled. "Believe me I want to keep sleeping too but we can't." he hated saying that.

Mao groaned again before slowly pulling away, "All right." He said.

It took the boys record timing to get dressed and make it to the lobby. Looking around they saw Stefanie at the front desk evidently checking them out. "Right on time." She smiled, "Come on, let's get breakfast and then we'll catch the bus to the airport." Breakfast went by smoothly and the three of them boarded the bus to the airport.

"These past few days went by way to fast." Daisuke spoke softly as they reached the airport.

"But I wouldn't trade them for anything." Mao responded grasping his boyfriend's hand tightly. He pulled Daisuke down for a kiss only to be scooped up by the other man and pulled into an iron grip embrace.

"When will I see you again?" Daisuke asked feeling the tears start to prickle at his eyelids.

Mao's own eyes had clouded over and he held fast, "I plan to return to Tokyo next month for a few days for Christmas. I had hoped to surprise you but this happened."

"I'll be counting the days." Daisuke chuckled softly. He loosened his grip. "Will you stay in touch now?"

Mao chuckled in return, "Hai, I'm sorry I didn't before. I guess my focus on my studies was quite severe."

"That's one of the things I love about you." Daisuke admitted, "Your dedication." He slowly let go.

"One of the things?" Mao asked now curious, "What else do you love about me?"

An idea formed in Stefanie's mind and she walked over to the two boys having kept her distance to give them their moment. "Dai-chan why don't you tell Mao one thing you love about him each time the two of you Skype? It will give him something to look forward to."

Daisuke thought about the suggestion before nodding, "Good idea."

Mao pouted for a moment before caving, "All right."

The three waited for the boarding call to be announced for Stefanie and Daisuke's plane and when it did Mao wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist and kissed him deeply, "I know it's late, but Happy Birthday Dai-chan."

Daisuke returned the kiss pulling his beloved as close as he could, "Better Late than Never'" he responded softly. He reluctantly let go of his beloved before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box, "Kyosuke, open this for me."

Mao did as requested and gasped as he found a black ring with a strange pattern connected all the way around the band attached to a small heart in a golden color, "Dai-chan! Is this-"

"Yes it's my heart beat." Daisuke answered softly, "I want you to keep my heart with you at all times." He smiled, "And this is also a promise ring."

Mao looked up, confused. "Promise?" It took him a moment before realization kicked in, "You mean?"

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I want to do it properly. So you finish your studies then return to me. After that if you still feel the way you feel for me now…"

Mao placed the ring on his finger, "You say it's a promise. I hope you intend to keep it."

Daisuke smiled in relief before kissing his beloved's lips softly. He broke the kiss hesitantly before turning to Stefanie, "Okay I think I'm ready to go."

Stefanie chuckled, "I'm not." She walked over and gave Mao a quick hug, "Stay safe and remember if you can't get a hold of Dai-chan try me as well."

Mao returned the hug and smiled warmly, "I will."

Stefanie looked at Daisuke and the two of them headed towards the boarding tunnel. After they had taken their seats the redhead looked at her traveling companion. "Are you going to be okay?"

Daisuke looked out the window of the plane and by luck he could see Mao standing at the window of the airport waving at him. He waved back and smiled. "Now that I know my heart is where it belongs, yes. I'll be just fine."

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! I won't be continuing this. Or will I? So any reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
